A Simple Moment
by Senpai-Hibari-san
Summary: Mello wants Matt to leave, the danger he has put himself through with Mello was enough. But, Matt is not about to leave. What will happen? Warning: MelloXMatt Shonen-ai . And I do not own Death Note. Is a One-Shot and very short, so you know.


The sky was cloudy, and the sun was barely showing, but I reflected off a bullet that had been shot from a sliver pistol. The bullet sailed though the air as it met at a point into a tree and hit dead center and hit so hard, there was a smoke trail behind it. "Nice shot." The red-head had his hands in his pockets as he watched his best friend, shoot his gun with ease, nothing was wrong at all with his aim. Which was good, after all his best friend, Mello, was the leader of the Mafia, misuse of a gun could be part of his possible downfall, but Matt would not allow him to go down without him. Matt would stick by his buddy forever no matter what. After all, he joined up with him, not really caring about what might happen to him, it was doing it because he wanted to be there for Mello, and nothing else. He wanted to help him catch Kira, HE wanted to be there to be of use to him, and HE wanted to make sure Mello was not being to reckless. HE was truly there for the one he cared about, enough to call his best friend.

"Matt…"

The redhead looked up his goggled eyes fixed on the eyes of his best friend, he gave his full attention, "Yeah, Mello, What is it?" The chocolate lover looked straight in Matts eyes, "I understand you have come this far with me, but you could get yourself killed. Matt…I don't want to lose you. Please, just go, back to Wammy House, something, please just leave." The red-head took a deep breath. It was the same conversation he was given the 1st time he joined up with Mello and the answer would remain the same. "Mello, why would I leave? I want to help. It's my decision, If I WANT to help you, then I can. I will stick by your side till I can't anymore." Matt gave a slight laugh. Life to him was somewhat a joke really. After all the world never seemed to change and quite freakily Matt found it boring. He was a Electoric geek, between computers and video games, they were the only things that really entertained him. And the only person he grew close to was Mello. Sure there were others he talked to, but Mello was his best friend and he wanted to be there to help him. He wasn't going to leave and wonder if he was ok. To be left behind like when Mello 1st left the Wammy House, no, he was going to stick with his friend, till his dying day. He cleared his throat, "I am staying, no changing my mind."

Mellos eyes drifted downward, he knew that was what was going to happen. Matt was not as stubborn as he was, but in some senses he was a bit…this was one of them, "Fine." He then turned, taking his gun and resting it in the front of his leather pants and walking off. "Hey wait up!" Matt walked fast behind him giving a slight laugh. He knew Mello would not go to far without him, unless that was another way he was going to get him to leave. The thought made Matt chuckle, "You never change Mello, you never change…" He said it more softly to himself, most likely Mello had not of heard him. If he did, it wouldn't have been bad after all he was only speaking the truth.

Giving a slight growl, the chocolate lover had heard a bit of what his gamer partner had said. Turning around he met eye to eye with him, taking out a chocolate bar and biting into it, he gave piercing eyes, "What was that suppose to mean?" Matt backed up. He heard him? Damn…He stood straight, "I said what was true," Mello was a bit disgusted, but just shock his head, "Fine. Whatever." He turned back around, "Thanks…" Matt backed up. Mello thanked him for it? Why? "Mel, why thank me?" He blinked in confusion. Mello save a slight smile, "Not that." He then gave a slight glare, but then spoke up again, "But for giving me a true friend." He then looked Matt straight in the face and leaned forward, titling his head a bit and gave him a passionate kiss. Matts eyes grew wide. Why was Mello kissing him? Was he in love with him? Was he-…The gamer let his thoughts go as he grabbed Mellos head and gave him a kiss back. It seemed that moment latest for several moments and once they both let go. They acted as thought nothing had happened. But, it was for certain from that day on they were more closer then just best friends.


End file.
